doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fraggle
Discussion page If you have an idea for a funny name, go ahead and create a page with that name (just put it in the Doom_Wiki: namespace). Something similar to the Village Pump on Wikipedia? There is the Doom Wiki:Community Portal which I suppose should be expanded with more information on how to use the wiki, communicate with others etc. By the way, you can sign your posts with ~~~~. Fredrik 08:37, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Sysop You now have sysop rights. This means (among other things) that you can edit protected pages, delete pages, and block users. Have fun. Fredrik 09:12, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Style tips You could create an official manual of style page instead of hiding such things on your user page :) - Fredrik 14:30, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) :P.S. Was it you who made a page of "frequently misspelled words"? I remember seeing one somewhere, but now I can't find it. Ryan W 06:28, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) "Make sure you read the style guide if you haven't already." Yes, I saw that. (In fact, I have the much longer Wikipedia version open in another tab.) And maybe someday I'll be ambitious enough to make edits so large that I actually need it. :> Let's get to work. Ryan W 03:46, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Nukage/Slime In Nukage I wrote "nukage is green and slime is brown", based on the texture lump names, but now I'm not so sure. Any thoughts? radius 17:49, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) : I think it's all rather arbitrary. In the end I think what you've written is fine. Does the Doom manual say anything? : It says: "Slime and other radioactive waste: Many of the areas in Doom/Doom II contain pools of dangerous liquids that will damage you if you walk through them. There are several varieties of waste, each doing an increasing amount of damage. If it looks fluid, beware!" So, maybe nukage is green slime, or maybe it is "other". And then, there is lava which is liquid but maybe not radioactive. And those hot rocks that sometimes are damaging, which are not even liquid. Maybe I will rework the article into a general one about "Damaging floors", and redirect "Nukage" and "Slime" to that... radius 19:39, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) Making polygons Any ideas how to construct the convex polygons that make up level geometry from the level data lumps? I guess the most important info is in SEGS and SSECTORS, but I can't figure out how it works. Fredrik 15:38, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Yeah, this looks kind of tricky. The SSECTORS themselves are lists of SEGs, and each SEG seems to have a starting "distance" along its length but no length or ending distance. : You can probably infer the end point of SEGs by something like (ruby pseudocode): seg_hash = {} # create a list of segs for each linedef foreach seg in segs seg_hashseg.linedef = [] if seg_hashseg.linedef nil seg_hashseg.linedef.push(seg) end # go through each linedef seg_hash.each_key do |linedef| # sort by start point seglist = seg_hashlinedef.sort { |a,b| a.startpoint <=> b.startpoint } # assign endpoints from the start of the next segment in the list # use the full length of the linedef for the last entry for i in 0..seglist.length-1 seglisti.endpoint = if i >= seglist-1 linedefslinedef.length else seglisti+1.startpoint end end end : Then you'll get the complete data you need in order to highlight segments for example. You wont be able to get complete polygons unless you do something cleverer (maybe involving the dividing line data in NODES?) : Fraggle 16:01, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) All of a sudden I came to think of glBSP, which generates convex subsectors. Watch the difference :) I wanted this for more advanced level statistics such as volume, volume per sector, monsters per volume unit etc. Fredrik 18:10, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) Style Hi, I just read your message and checked out that link, I should have no trouble adapting to the style if writing you have laid out. Thanks for the link =) impse Why'd you rv without talking on Talk: ? The edit wars go on. I vote to drop the article altogether. 82.39.116.133 21:37, 8 May 2005 (UTC) doom internals My main interest on the Wiki is in writing quality technical articles about Doom's internals.. I really like your Barrel suicide and Picked up a medikit that you REALLY need! writeups along these lines, exposing the guilty code is a lovely touch. I look forward to similar edits :) Now I've got my hands a little dirty in the doom source code, I will be trying similar write-ups. -- Jdowland 09:59, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) cube wikipedia link on Kurt Kesler, but there's a link to Cube on Wouter "Aardappel" van Oortmerssen too. I plan to write a small Cube article for this wiki. I may well base it on material from the wikipedia article, but # the wikipedia article sucks (I'll probably work on that too) # there's definitely some doom-specific stuff to discuss about cube which would be out-of-place on the wikipedia one -- Jdowland 08:41, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) Spammers You can also block all the spammers that tried to modify the Entryway, There were yesterday 4 attempts (note that the last IP reverts and is no spammer). Ducon 09:08, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) : I've just dealt with those two. I note they're from the same IP block as the two before that. I suggest we keep all spam discussion in one place - how about Spam? -- Jdowland 10:38, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::No, Spam may be interpreted as a spam article about Doom. It should be Doom Wiki:Spam. OK, I moved the page, can you delete the redirect? Ducon 10:44, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) this isnt an xhtml page. this isnt an xhtml page. - it certainly claims to be: the doctype is XHTML 1.0 Transitional and the HTML tag carries an xhtml namespace declaration. Also, the BR tag I used is backwards compatible, the one you've reverted to is not forwards compatible. If you still disagree, please explain why :-) -- Jdowland 10:20, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) "Tick" redirects to "Tic" Fraggle says: "there is no article about the doom 3 tick yet; a disambig page will be useful then but for now, might as well just redirect to tic". Okay, but that doesn't solve the problem of the link in the Monsters article pointing to the wrong place. Do you like my new solution better? :> Ryan W 06:17, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) : That looks like a better solution. I think it is pointless having a disambig page with only one entry in. There is hardly any Doom 3 information on the Doom wiki, and nobody has expressed much interest in adding any. If that changes then we should think about these things, but for the time being I think it is better to just concentrate on Classic Doom. : Note that 'tic' is not just a misspelling of 'tick'; that is how units of time (1/35th of a second) are consistently refered to inside the game, and it is commonly used terminology. Fraggle 14:59, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Agreed. And I never said that "tic" was a misspelling of "tick"; I thought that someone was saying "tick" was a common misspelling of "tic". :> I didn't know that people actually used it as a variant. Ryan W 07:27, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) deletion of "Glitches in Map 16 of DOOM II" Hmm. But if this was just a HOM, then why did it only happen in that corner of that map? Ryan W 21:54, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I bet it works in loads if you try it Fraggle 22:49, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: It does seem to work on any level. On the other hand, it is definitely not a normal HOM: the extra wall textures he talked about do appear. :: I'd bet you a Happy Meal that this is actually an incidence of a different bug, the rendering problem involving large pieces of architecture disappearing and reappearing (like sprites do when there are too many) — play E2M3 of DARKHELL.WAD with monsters, for example, and you'll see the outer walls suddenly develop giant rectangular gashes as one observes them on the run from across the arena, then reconstitute themselves — which we don't have an article on at the moment, and which I don't even know a good name for. Ryan W 03:28, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::That sounds more like a nodes issue to me. Plus, this description of textures flashing in and out sounds more like what happens when you venture near the ±32767 boundary. Bloodshedder 05:14, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::It could indeed be a nodes issue. I was using Doom95 exclusively at the time, and you wouldn't believe how many weird problems Maximum Doom (from the days of vanilla v1.666) seemed to cause that engine. Ryan W 06:56, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Doom movie article "[This isnt the place for random speculation."] Are you therefore of the opinion that we shouldn't have an article about the movie until it has been released and some of us have seen it? Ryan W 05:31, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) : The DOOM/DUNE article was random "what if Id decided to do this..." speculation. It had no basis in fact whatsoever and was just an idea that a fan had come up with. Having a Doom Movie article is fine because we can reference actual articles about the movie - we know who is going to be in it, where it is set, when it is going to be released and some details about the plot. Fraggle 12:03, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) Link to Doom movie on Entryway "I'm putting this here under the justification that it is part of "doom's history" - it doesnt really fit with the games" But by this logic, the Doom novels could be there too, and surely nobody would put those on a par with the release of Heretic (e.g.). I think the movie should be linked on the front page because it's a topic of current interest, and I agree that it fits as well into that column as it would anywhere else. But I say we delete the link three months after the DVD release. :> Ryan W 01:31, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC)